Glitter in the Air
by Bumblebee93
Summary: Have you ever wished for an endless night? ONE-SHOT
1. Chapter 1

**Wow. It's been forever since I've posted. As of right now I'm too busy to update my stories BUT for those of you reading my others I PROMISE as soon as I get the opportunity to I will update!**

**So not much to say here, I heard this song via Facebook and it inspired me to do the work below. This story goes through the years of Eclare (Present, Future, etc.) When you see the ***** there's a new setting, so it's a little like multiple one shots wrapped up into one. Personally I don't know about this story I was hesitant to put it up just because it seems fluffy. Lemme know what you think?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Degrassi, Lucky Charms, or Glitter in the Air by P!nk (although it's one of my favorite pieces from her!)**

**-Bumblebee93**

_Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands?  
>Closed your eyes and trusted, just trusted?<br>Have you ever thrown a fist full of glitter in the air?  
>Have you ever looked fear in the face and said, "I just don't care"?<em>

**STOP BEFORE YOU READ ON BE SURE TO READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE ABOVE!**

**Eli POV**

The two sat on the blanket, with a bag of Lucky Charms marshmallows between them.

"I wish this could go on forever," she murmurs closing her eyes she opens her mouth waiting for the sweet taste of marshmallow to cover it. Instead she feels a warm set of lips press against hers, filled with love and passion, but still as gentle as a flower petal. Bodies take over, tongues tangling gracefully, as they explore their new surroundings. After a while, she breaks away, smiling she lies down on the blanket. Lying down next to her he wraps his arms around her, staring up at the stars he watches her slowly drift to sleep. "Maybe it can," he whispers so softly he can barely hear it, yet she still smiles.

_It's only half past the point of no return  
>The tip of the iceberg<br>The sun before the burn  
>The thunder before the lightning<br>The breath before the phrase  
>Have you ever felt this way?<em>

**Clare POV**

"I love you Eli," it's the first time she's ever heard the words leave her mouth; she never imagined how good it would feel to say. Weeks of arguing back and forth with herself, she finally gave up and ignored the voice in her head that kept mentioning the what ifs. There's no going back, she waits worried for his answer.

Much to her relief a smile spreads across his face, as he murmurs "I love you too,"

**Clare POV**

_Have you ever hated yourself for staring at the phone?  
>You're whole life waiting on the ring to prove you're not alone<br>Have you ever been touched so gently you had to cry?  
>Have you ever invited a stranger to come inside?<em>

She sits there on her bed staring at the phone. Pleading for it to ring, so she didn't have to be the one to call. They'd had a fight, she'd said things she wished she hadn't, but she didn't have the nerve to call and apologize to him.

She stares outside her window, watching the rain drops slide down the pane. _Plink. Plink. Plink. CLUNK!_

She's startled out of her thoughts when something hard hits the glass. Pushing the window open, she picks up a rock that had landed in the window box. Something in the tree outside her window moves, from the darkness emerges the emerald eyed boy.

**Eli POV**

"What are you doing here?" she whispers as he climbs into her room.

"I needed to apologize, in person; I can't believe what I said to you Clare. It was horrible-," he starts but before he can finish the girl throws her arms around him. Burying her face in his neck he hears her mumble, "I'm so sorry Eli, I didn't mean any of it, I could never hate you, ever." Hesitantly he wraps his arms around her, as they sit down on the bed. She pulls away, allowing him to have a better look at her face. He can tell she's been crying, gently he wipes away the few remaining tears with the side of his thumb. She gives him a weak smile, her ocean blues sparkling.

_It's only half past the point of oblivion  
>The hourglass on the table<br>The walk before the run  
>The breath before the kiss<br>And the fear before the flames  
>Have you ever felt this way?<em>

**Eli POV**

"Marry me?" he questions staring at the girl above; hands flutter over her mouth he can see the tears forming in her eyes. It's only been a few seconds, but it feels like years and years. He'd spent weeks dealing with the feeling in his stomach, what if she said no?

When he hears her say yes, the feeling is gone melts away, just like that. The two embrace, as he swings her into his arms.

_La La La La La La La_

**Clare POV**

_There you are, sitting in the garden  
>Clutching my coffee,<br>Calling me sugar  
>You called me sugar<em>

She was what people called a morning person. Glancing at the clock bleary eyed, she notices it reads 7:00, she slept in. Rolling over to the other side of the bed she sees it's empty. Eli was never up before her, ever. Sliding out of the tangle of sheets she slides into her slippers, and pulls on a robe. Padding down the stairs she's greeted with the smell of cinnamon.

She smiles when she sees the note on the kitchen table. _Out back._

With a roll of her eyes she opens the door and steps out on to the patio.

"Morning," he greets her with a smirk and a cup of coffee.  
>"What's all this?" she asks with a raised eyebrow.<p>

"Breakfast," he replies handing her the coffee he motions for her to sit next to him. She grins when he hands her a plate of french toast. His hands rest on her now rather large belly he smiles when he gets the response he wants, a small, barely noticeable, bounce, a kick.

"She's going to be amazing," he says with a smile.

"No doubt about it." She murmurs kissing his cheek, they watch the sun rise.

_Have you ever wished for an endless night?  
>Lassoed the moon and the stars and pulled that rope tight?<br>Have you ever held your breath and asked yourself will it ever get better than tonight?  
>Tonight<em>

"It's a girl!" he exclaimed, his jade green eyes filled with excitement. Clare collapsed against the pillows in exhaustion, still breathing heavily she gave him a weary smile.

**An Hour later….**

"She's beautiful," she murmured staring at the tiny pink bundle in her arms.

He gazed down at his sleeping daughter. Blue eyes like her mother, dark curly hair, she was the perfect blend of the two.

"Absolutely perfect," he replied placing a kiss on his wife's cheek. He had everything he could ever want, and so much more.


	2. Chapter 2

**http:/ . C o m /pages/Bumblebee93/216169678418336?ref=ts**

**So this is my fanfiction page on facebook. I'll be putting up songs for my songfics, new ideas I might be having, anything really. Testing this out, the more people that like the page the more active it'll be.**


End file.
